


Bouffée d'Air Pur

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amour et eau fraiche, F/M, Romance, Vive la nature, lot of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Hermione emmène Drago en vacances dans une maison en montagne, un petit séjour à deux qui commence assez comiquement. Mais le jeune homme va vite découvrir que le paysage laisse sans voix.





	Bouffée d'Air Pur

Si on lui avait demandé d'en parler, Drago Malfoy aurait été incapable d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé assit dans une voiture. En réalité, il était trop préoccupé par sa peur pour se souvenir qu'Hermione lui avait proposé de partir en vacances dans une maison de sa famille en montagne. Et qu'il avait accepté.

Elle avait refusé de lui dire l'emplacement précis de là où ils allaient et l'avait incité à monter en voiture avec elle pour l'expérience. Ils étaient en train de rouler sur une route bien trop étroite du point de vue de Drago et la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de répéter à chaque virage qu'ils allaient mourir.

 

« Comment, par Salazar, ai-je pu accepter de m'asseoir dans cette voiture ? gémit le blond.

-Allez, Drago, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ? rétorqua Hermione tout en regardant la route. Quand on sera arrivés, tu me remercieras pour t'avoir emmené ici. »

 

Au même moment, une biche traversa la route. Hermione freina d'un coup sec, faisant piler la voiture. A côté d'elle, l'ancien Serpentard se liquéfiait sur place. La brune redémarra quelques instants plus tard, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas de cet avis.

 

« J'en peux plus, articula-t-il. Je ne veux pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque alors que j'ai survécu à Voldemort. Arrêtes-toi, je vais transplaner, on se retrouve là-bas.

-Tu ne sais même pas où c'est, rit-elle.

-Hermione, arrêtes-toi. S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s’exécuta, stoppant le véhicule au milieu de la route, tout en verrouillant les portes.

-Laisse-moi sortir !

-Drago, ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Évidemment, mais pas en cette voiture.

-La voiture ne fait rien toute seule. Regarde autour de toi, on est en plein milieu du Vercors, en France, et c'est magnifique.

Le blond sembla se calmer un tout petit peu, alors que la brune reprenait.

-Je te promet que je ferai attention jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. J'aimerais que tu te détendes et que tu profites du paysage, fit-elle en lui passant une main légère dans les cheveux. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Moui, répondit le blond à demi-mot.

-Je t'aime, répondit Hermione en posant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de redémarrer la voiture. »

 

Un silence apaisant régnait alors que Drago portait son attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ils étaient sur une route assez étroite, entre un champs de vaches et une petite vallée. Par moments, ils se retrouvaient entourés d'arbres verdoyant, roulant sur un revers de montagne. Après une quinzaine de minutes, la route commença sa descente vers un petit regroupement de quatre maisons. Elles étaient bâties en bas de la montagne, près d'une forêt de buis et entourées par des prairies. Quand, au grand plaisir de Drago, le moteur se stoppa définitivement, ils étaient garés devant une maison en pierres.

Le temps n'était pas très ensoleillé, comme souvent dans cette région et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant que le brouillard n'arrive. La pièce commune était très spacieuse, avec une cuisine ouverte sur la gauche. Il y avait une grande table en chêne avec quelques fauteuils à côté d'une magnifique cheminée en pierres grises. Sur la droite, une porte menait à une chambre d'amis et à un grand salon. L'étage entier était composé de deux pièces, la plus petite était un bureau et l'autre était une chambre avec une bibliothèque.

Hermione n'était venue très peu dans cette maison qui appartenait à sa famille, aussi, elle était autant émerveillée que Drago devant la beauté des lieux. Ils s'installèrent en haut et le blond parti prendre une douche dans la salle de bain derrière le séjour.

Après avoir dîné, ils se retrouvèrent vite dans leur lit, fatigués par le trajet et par l'heure tardive. Drago lisait alors que la brune regardait autour d'elle. Quelque chose manquait à la décoration. Saisissant sa baguette, elle murmura un « Orchideus » en direction du mur en face d'elle. Le blond posa son livre et put alors admirer la composition florale qui prenait forme. Hermione semblait fière d'elle et se blottit dans les bras de son homme avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au petit matin, quand Drago se réveilla, il mit quelques secondes à se situer dans ce grand lit étranger. Étranger et désagréablement vide. Il descendit les escaliers de bois, faisant attention aux marches vicieuses et bancales. Derrière la porte, il trouva une table mise, avec un petit-déjeuner prêt et alléchant, le tout enveloppé d'une atmosphère chaleureuse près du grand feu de cheminée.

Un bruit de porte plus tard, il avait devant les yeux la plus belle femme du monde, portant un tee-shirt à lui, visiblement toute juste sortie de la douche. Hermione s'approcha de lui, l'enlaçant amoureusement et posant ses lèvres dans le cou du blond.

Le soleil dissipa le brouillard en fin de matinée, laissant apparaître un merveilleux paysage de nature verdoyante. Ainsi, en début d'après-midi, Hermione emmena Drago derrière la maison. Là, se trouvait un arbre d'un vingtaine de mètres de haut, dans lequel les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent. Au cœur des branches, les deux tourtereaux discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la température commence à baisser.

La nuit tombée, Drago fouillait dans ses affaires et y trouva un petit coffret noir en velours. Si, maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait accepté aussi facilement de venir dans le fin fond de la montagne, en France. Il rangea précieusement l'objet et partit se coucher.

Durant le jour qui suivit, ils transplanèrent dans le petit village où ils étaient arrivés deux jours auparavant en portoloin. Au cœur des rues se trouvait une abbaye cistercienne du 12e siècle. Après une petite visite, ils rentrèrent assez rapidement et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, un majestueux hibou vint taper à la fenêtre. C'était un Grand-duc qui provenait du Manoir Zabini. Les deux jeunes gens étaient conviés au mariage de Blaise et Daphné Greengrass qui entretenaient une relation fusionnelle depuis de longues années.

La journée du lendemain s'organisa autour d'une petite marche dans la montagne adjacente au lieu-dit. Hermione avait promis à Drago un endroit grandiose et le blond s'était montré curieux à ce lieu qui semblait tant émerveiller la jeune femme. Cette dernière préparait le pique-nique et le jeune homme l'assistait.

Ainsi, en fin de matinée, ils étaient tous les deux engagés sur un petit chemin au beau milieu d'une forêt de buis. Le vert foncé des feuilles des arbres était magnifique, et plaisait beaucoup à l'ancien Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit pré, d'un vert bien plus clair et ils continuèrent à suivre le sentier qui entamait une pente raide jusqu'à un champ bien plus élevé.

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent sur une petit regroupement de vaches et après une approche lente et calculée, Hermione réussit à en caresser une. Déjà de là où ils étaient, la vue sur les maisons en bas était magnifique. Le soleil diffusait une douce chaleur et illuminait les couleurs merveilleuses de la nature.

Ils poursuivirent leur montée en s'enfonçant dans une forêt de châtaigniers, de frênes où encore de noisetiers. Le chemin était assez large pour un véhicule approprié et semblait ne jamais se finir. Drago ne cessait de se dire que le grand-père d'Hermione avait beaucoup de terres, puisque tout ce qu'ils marchaient se trouvait sur sa propriété.

Finalement, au grand bonheur des jambes du blond, ils arrivèrent en haut de la route, qui redescendait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il était loin d'avoir la même définition du mot grandiose que la brune qui se trouvait près de lui. Oui, d'ailleurs, elle n'y était plus. Drago regarda autour de lui et finit par apercevoir la jeune femme bien plus haut, appuyée à un arbre.

 

« Bon, tu viens ? s'enquit-elle.

-Quoi, on marche encore ? rétorqua le concerné.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je voulais t'amener ici, sinon, c'est que je suis loin d'avoir la même définition du mot grandiose que toi, ironisa Hermione. »

 

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche, totalement offusqué parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'elle lui avait rétorqué aussi simplement. Il finit par la rejoindre sur un petit sentier à peine large pour une personne et ils continuèrent de monter vers il ne savait où. Le paysage forestier n'en restait pas moins beau et les feuilles aux différentes nuances de vert soulignaient les arbres divers et variés.

Après avoir esquivé les troncs, être passé sous des branches trop basses et avoir gravi quelques derniers rochers blancs et mousseux, Drago fut enfin récompensé par ce qui s'offrait à lui. « Ça c'est grandiose ! » déclara fièrement Hermione. Elle semblait visiblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'avait produit le paysage.

Grandiose, oui, ça elle pouvait le dire. Drago n'en revenait pas, tellement c'était spectaculaire. Ils étaient à flan de montagne sur des rochers, à quelques mètres du bord et à environ 900 mètres de hauteur. De quoi refroidir les moins téméraires. Le blond s'avança, quelques mètres le séparaient du vide, mais il avait l'esprit totalement obnubilé par la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

On pouvait apercevoir en bas, un petit village au milieu des prairies, construit à quelques pas d'un grand lac d'une eau bleue profonde. La petite vallée était entourée par collines et montagnes, le tout dans des tons verdoyants, reflétant une nature paisible. Le blond ferma les yeux quelques instant, prenant une grande bouffée d'air pur. Un léger vent s'était levé et il passait silencieusement dans ses cheveux, on pouvait presque s'imaginer sauter de la falaise et se laisser porter par l'air.

Drago se retourna, la jeune femme derrière lui était assise et avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs de petite fille. Le vertige lui, n'avait pas changé non plus et c'était pourquoi elle restait un peu en retrait. Elle se leva cependant et le rejoignit courageusement sur le promontoire, profitant enfin de la vue complète. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans les bras de Drago, dans une étreinte signifiant tous les « merci » du monde. Ils mangèrent là et redescendirent en fin d'après-midi, continuant de se promener dans les forêts environnant la maison.

Une fois rentrés, quand Hermione partit se doucher, Drago monta dans leur chambre et sorti de son sac le petit coffret noir. Il l'ouvrit et se dit qu'il avait quand même de très bons goûts. Il retourna dans la salle à manger, mettant l'objet sous la serviette de table de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci le rejoignit et qu'ils se mirent à table, le blond avait hâte de voir la réaction de la brune quand elle trouverait son cadeau.

D'ailleurs, quelques instants plus tard, Hermione tomba sur le petit coffret et lança un regard en biais à Drago qui arborait un grand sourire malicieux. La brune ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un magnifique collier. Une fine chaîne en or sur laquelle pendait gracieusement une perle noire aux reflets nacrés multicolores.

 

« Elle est magnifique, souffla la jeune femme.

-Je sais, elle vient de Tahiti, déclara le blond.

Hermione se leva et tendit le collier au jeune homme qui lui attacha autour du cou.

-Merci Drago, murmura la brune en l'entourant de ses bras. »

 

Voilà pourquoi il l'avait choisie, elle et pas une autre, parce qu'elle était la seule à lui donner cet amour passionnel et dévolu. Cet amour qui ne se parlait pas, qui était juste présent et qui était totalement réciproque. Parce que ce que lui donnait Hermione, Drago savait que cela valait tous les cadeaux du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, j'ai posté également la traduction en anglais si ça vous tente !


End file.
